


Concert for One

by michimisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/pseuds/michimisha
Summary: Tsukishima walks in on his own VIP concert :^)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Concert for One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one-shot in years, any constructive criticism is amazing ! Thank you for reading ^^!

Fiddling with his keys, the tall blond cursed under his breath lightly as he fumbled, dropping said keys onto the mat just outside his and Yamaguchi Tadashi's shared apartment. Eventually managing to unlock the door and step inside, he shuts the door behind himself and locks it again- a force of habit- and is about to announce his presence when he hears singing, coming from down the hall. The voice is unmistakeably Yamaguchi's. 

He stands in the entrance, frozen in place. His roommate and childhood friend is… belting out Beyonce with the music blaring in the washroom. He’s obviously in the shower, which accounts for why Yamaguchi had yet to notice his roommate was home. 

Tsukishima slowly felt himself regain control of his movements, and he slipped his shoes off, quietly padding closer to the bathroom door, and listening in quietly. The song changed, and he could hear Yamaguchi hum along to the beginning of another song.

He chewed his bottom lip, noticing the door was slightly ajar and…. It would be so easy.. so simple to just take a casual _peek._ It would be risky but, if he was being honest with himself, absolutely worth it. 

He stopped himself there before he went any further with the idea and went to sit on the couch, eyes trained on the bathroom door while he listened to the- quite frankly _better than he expected_ performance of Lady Gaga. He managed to hold his small smile in for all three seconds, and after a few minutes of Gaga, Tsukishima was grinning and giggling softly here and there. He never wanted this to end. 

Oh, and Yamaguchi was obviously never going to _hear the end_ of this. 

Another song after the Lady Gaga one, this time a bit less intense and a lot softer, and Tsukishima’s giggles faded into a neutral- if you knew him well enough- content expression as he listened in on this once-in-a-lifetime concert. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and sighed softly, his thoughts drifting to the man in the shower. 

Yamaguchi haunted his mind constantly- especially now, without him even having to lift a finger of effort. The criminal in question wasn’t even aware of what he was doing to Tsukishima. 

The nickname that Yamaguchi said with vigor, the cute mimicking smile he’d wear while Tsukishima picked at something their teammates had done, and how on _earth_ did that boy manage to get him to do things he would never do with anyone else? He was convinced for a while that Yamaguchi must have bewitched him or had somehow tricked him.

Of course, he knew the real reason now. As of two weeks ago really. During their regular Friday night movie marathon, Yamaguchi fell asleep with his head tucked comfortably in Tsukki’s lap. 

Tsukishima learned that night that he was infatuated with his best friend while toying with said boy’s hair as he snoozed in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to do this forever- for this moment to last a lifetime. He wanted nothing more than to spoil Yamaguchi Tadashi positively rotten, to never let his gorgeous smile slip off his face. 

Man, he was head over heels and he had _no idea_ how to approach Yamaguchi with his feelings. Did he even want to? To risk their friendship over something that could be temporary?

He let out a soft groan, however, sitting up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash as he heard the water shut off and Yamaguchi turning the speaker off in the bathroom. Tadashi was soon stepping out into the living room still humming one of the tunes. That is until he spotted Tsukishima sitting on the couch, staring straight at him. Yamaguchi was suddenly very aware he was only dressed in a much too big sweatshirt and boxers, that and he was just singing his heart out.

Promptly, Yamaguchi’s cheeks went a deep red, and he fully expected his roommate to start snickering at his expense, as Tsukishima _typically would_. Going against Yamaguchi’s expectations, however, Tsukishima just sat there and gave his roommate a slow appraising look, from head to toe. 

Yamaguchi put his head in his hands, mumbling something incoherent, and nervously shifting his weight from one leg to another. “You heard all of that huh?” he asks shakily. 

“Mm… yeah, a good bit of it for sure. You’re… not half bad Yams, y-you have a nice voice,” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he blinks a bit when his friend peeks at him, eyes wide and a bewildered expression on his face. 

“I... W-What did you do with my roommate? Tsukki are you feeling okay _??_ ” Tadashi looked absolutely floored. 

“I- wh- no I didn’t mean to-” Tsukishima struggled, knitting his brows together as the flustered Yamaguchi burst out laughing, going over to sit next to his roommate. His bright smile despite the blush on his cheeks was more than enough to pull Tsukishima out of his struggle and into his own bewildered state. 

“Thank you, Tsukki. I guess that’s a bit of a relief,” Yamaguchi managed to get out, somehow smiling warmer, and Tsukishima felt as if he might drown under his gaze. After straightening himself out mentally a little, Tsukishima reached out to gently tuck some of Yamaguchi's hair behind his ear, making the boy’s smile fade a bit into a more shocked look once more, and then he was leaning into Tsukishima’s hand. Tadashi let out a soft sigh and smiled again at Tsukishima. 

“You’re awfully touchy, Tsukki. What’s going on in that smartass head of yours?” He asks, even though he could easily guess the answer as Tsukishima leaned in to gently brush their lips together. Tadashi continues smiling into the kiss as he slips his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, tangling a hand in the blond hair. 

Maybe being hopelessly infatuated with your childhood best friend and college roommate wasn’t such a bad thing. He broke the kiss for a short moment to press their foreheads together. 

“Tadashi?”

“Yeah?”

“.. Would you go out with me..? On a date?”

A slight laugh, then Tadashi was smiling warmly at him and kissing him again.

“Yeah, I'd love to Kei.”


End file.
